La extraña vida sexual de las tortugas
by Miss GRavedad 18
Summary: Cada temporada de apareamiento es difícil cuando eres un adolescente que está rodeado solamente de machos de su misma especie, así que los hermanitos siempre buscan la forma de mantenerse a ralla antes de que algo se salga de su control. Pero el extraño c


¡Hola! Aquí reportándome de nuevo con otro One Shoot que desde hace muuucho tiempo tenía en mente.

Es un fic un tanto distinto a los anteriores en cuanto a contenido para adultos se refiere, pues ahora traté de hacerlo lo más realista posible, y en mi humilde opinión, es un tanto más extremo que cualquier otra de mis historias.

¡Pero estoy feliz por ello y gracias a una simple razón! Este mes de abril cumplí diez grandiosos años escribiendo para _**fanfiction**_ y sentí que debía hacer algo totalmente diferente a lo que ya tenía, y aunque este fic tiene, aparentemente la misma fórmula creativa de _**Simulador de estrellas**_, espero que el resultado sea una impresión distinta para todos ustedes.

Aunque les advierto; si les gustó _**Simulador de estrellas**_, eso no significa que esta historia también vaya a ser de su agrado. Y si por el contrario esta primera historia les pareció retorcida y ofensiva, les ruego de la manera más atenta que no sigan leyendo estas líneas, pues se encontrarán con material igual o peor de indeseable.

Es un fic sin pies ni cabeza, pues está centrado solamente en _lemon, lemon_ y más _lemon_ (pulgar arriba).

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

**Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas del tipo Slash y T-cest. Así como malas palabras, pensamientos y comentarios vulgares. Hay drama, como de costumbre en mis historias, pero aquí el romance es casi nulo; estamos hablando de un fic 99 porciento _lemon_ y 1 por cierto de situaciones varias.

**Dedicaciones: **En esta ocasión, el fic no estaba contemplado para una dedicación en especial, dado a que tenía meses con el borrador guardado, pero me animé a terminarlo y pulirlo un poco más como un reto personal.

También quiero mencionar a una personita muy especial; a una niña que vive muy lejos de mí, pero a la que he apodado "Mi Leo personal" (risitas). ¡Si, chica! Tu sista Mikey me dijo que el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podía ofrecerte era un fic de TMNT, y aunque ya pasó un tiempecito de tu celebración, aquí está el resultado de tu regalo de cumpleaños. ¡Muchas gracias también a Mikey por tomarme en cuenta para celebrarte juntas! Las quiero mucho. ¡Besos hasta España!

**Notas:** por favor no se asusten, las advertencias anteriormente mencionadas no significa que el fic es aberrante, simplemente lo digo porque sí me costó un poco de trabajo desarrollarlo.

Sin más, disfruten de la lectura (sonrisita).

…

Capítulo único: _La extraña vida sexual de las tortugas._

Desde aquél día en que se dieron cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba comenzando a cambiar, Raphael y Leonardo tenían la ligera sospecha de que la forma de reproducción de las tortugas _normales_ era muy parecida a la de cualquier especie animal sobre la faz de la tierra; incluida el ser humano.

Tantos documentales, series, películas y novelas de ficción, les habían hecho pensar a los hermanos mayores que el macho de la especie estaba diseñado para tener diversas hembras a lo largo de su vida, pues los engaños en la vida cotidiana e intima del ser humano y el hecho de que felinos, caninos, y distintos tipos de animales tuvieran crías con distintas parejas sexuales, les hacía ver que ellos tampoco deberían ser exclusivos de una sola pareja a lo largo de su vida; eso si llegaban a encontrar una.

Así que aquella rápida clase de biología por parte de Donatello los había impresionado más de lo que esperaban.

—¿Eso qué rayos significa? —preguntó Raphael intentado comprender la extensa nota que su hermano menor sacó directamente de un artículo de internet.

El joven de morado rodó los ojos y tras respirar hondo comenzó con una explicación entendible para todos; incluido el pequeño Michelangelo.

—Significa que las tortugas hembra son fieles a un macho desde la temporada de apareamiento hasta que los bebés de ambos nacen, y por lo tanto, los machos de nuestra especie intentan reproducirse con cuanta hembra se cruce en su camino. Lo que significa que las mujeres son las más fieles de la especie.

—Las hembras humanas deberían aprender un poco de ese comportamiento —rió Leonardo—. ¿Han visto cuantos casos de infidelidad transmiten en programas de dudosa reputación? Aunque en realidad los hombres son mucho más infieles.

—Estoy seguro que April será una mujer fiel al afortunado que le toque tenerla como compañera —se ruborizó el joven genio—. ¿Se imaginan si algún día ella me elige?

—En tus sueños, D —se burló el de rojo, reventando la burbuja donde el menor se encontraba—. No creo que nuestra amiga deje a Casey por ti.

Fingiendo que ignoraba aquél comentario, Donatello siguió descargando la información de aquella página para poder descubrir un poco más de cómo sería su vida si ellos fueran tortugas normales.

—No entiendo cómo es que se emocionan tanto con esa información —escucharon hablar a Mikey desde el fondo—. Después de todo somos machos, no es que vayamos a tener alguna novia un día de estos. Además, es aburrido; vayamos por pizza.

—Mi puño será tu novia si no guardas silencio —amenazó Raphael—. Esta información es importante.

—Si me explican por qué, no tendría que estar preguntando cada cinco minutos —se defendió el menor.

—Te lo hemos explicado millones de veces, Mikey —esta vez era Leo quien parecía algo molesto—. Necesitamos que Donnie encuentre la forma de que las temporadas de apareamiento no nos afecten; nuestro comportamiento suele ser extraño y molesto cuando sin darnos cuenta necesitamos algo de… Desahogo.

Michelangelo observó extrañado a sus tres hermanos, quienes al mismo tiempo no podían creer que el más pequeño de la casa no supiera de lo que estaban hablando.

Cada que el clima se volvía seco y caliente, comenzaba la tortura para todos; o al menos para los tres jóvenes de mayor edad.

Donatello solía volverse sombrío y aburrido, más de lo que comúnmente es, según Raphael, pues solía encerrarse en su laboratorio, y al terminar sus días de frustración salía de su escondite con millones de pequeños inventos inservibles, pero que aparentemente liberaban al joven genio de su frustración momentánea.

Después estaba Leonardo, quien aplicaba la misma técnica que su hermano menor pero en el dojo y junto a Splinter, pues mantener su mente ocupada y las extensas charlas de su padre lo hacían olvidar, sin mucho éxito, aquellas desesperantes ganas de tener una pareja con la cual desahogar sus deseos reprimidos.

El más peligroso solía ser Raphael, pues este no tenia manera de distraerse más que causando daño a sus hermanos, liberando su frustración a base de golpes y unos cardenales bien marcados que dejaba en la piel de sus agredidos.

Y al final estaba Michelangelo, quien apenas se daban cuenta, resultaba ser el peor de todos; el más pequeño de la familia, mientras sus hermanos hacían sus rutinarias manías para reprimirse, él hacía todo lo contrario, pues muchas veces logró meter en problemas a sus hermanos cuando sin aviso ni permiso, se lanzaba sobre ellos argumentando tener muchas ganas de abrazarlos, quedándose así por incontables minutos si quien recibía el abrazo lo permitía.

«Es tu hermanito, Leo, recuérdalo» pensó una vez el mayor cuando Mikey lo tomó por sorpresa y se arrojó sobre él justo en un par de días difíciles para el líder del grupo «¡Quítatelo de encima antes de que algo malo suceda!»

Inconscientemente, el pequeño ninja de naranja ansiaba el contacto con sus hermanos como efecto secundario de la abstinencia, y eso era algo de lo que acababan de darse cuenta los mayores.

—Mira Mikey —se dispuso el genio a explicar—; cada vez que el verano llega a Nueva York y el calor se vuelve insoportable en la superficie, aquí abajo, nosotros…

—¡Cállate Donnie! —lo reprimió el mayor cuando intentaron manchar la pureza en la mente del pequeño Mikey—. No te corresponde explicarle. ¿O acaso no recuerdas que Splinter-_sensei_ se encargó de decirnos a cada uno lo que significa el sexo?

—Sé lo que significa eso —respondió risueño el más joven—. Hace poco vi…

—¡No es verdad!

Ante el enojo de saber que Michelangelo ya no era tan inocente como lo pensó hasta el día de hoy, Leonardo cerró de golpe la portátil de Donatello, ordenó a todos que fueran a su habitación y salió echando humo.

—¡Madura, intrépido!

Raphael levantó la voz para que su burla llegara a oídos del mayor, ya que este iba ya a algunos metros del laboratorio de Donatello. Este último reprendió con la mirada al de rojo y sólo recibió como respuesta un fuerte codazo en el hombro.

—Y bien Donnie… —llamó su atención el menor cuando por fin quedaron a solas—… ¿Podrías explicármelo de nuevo?

Donatello rodó los ojos; esta sería una tarde larga y ocupada.

…

Anuncios de playas y exóticos lugares se desplegaban por televisión, ofreciendo excelentes o dudosos paquetes vacacionales que tentaban al televidente a marcharse a uno de esos paraísos y que te hicieran olvidar el terrible calor que afuera se vivía.

Aún no transcurrían dos semanas desde que el calendario en la pared les había anunciado que el verano había llegado y todo aquél habitante de la superficie se quejaban arduamente de lo mal que la estaban pasando. Incluso April y Casey advirtieron ir cada vez menos seguido hasta que el clima cediera por lo menos un poco, pues el transcurso de casa a la guarida y viceversa se estaba volviendo una completa tortura para ambos.

—_Idiotas_ —comentó una vez Raphael mientras hablaba por teléfono con su mejor amigo—. _Las alcantarillas están bajo tierra y son menos calientes que cualquier lugar en la superficie… O al menos eso dijo Donnie._

Pero nada; desde entonces que los tortolos no aparecían.

Después de todo, eso era lo que menos tenía preocupados a los hermanitos, pues había algo más que estaba comenzando a volverse un verdadero problema para todos, como cada año desde que dejaron de ser uno niños.

Aquella tarde, Michelangelo apareció en la sala común después de un bocadillo tras el entrenamiento mientras los demás habían optado por tomar un baño como cada día. El más joven tomó asiento junto a Raphael, quien extrañamente se había dignado a aparecer después de las horas que pasaban en el dojo bajo la supervisión de Splinter.

Él y sus demás hermanos mayores tenían un par de días en los que decidieron encerrarse en sus habitaciones, o dígase laboratorio en el caso de Donnie, evitando verse las caras hasta el día siguiente durante el entrenamiento.

Y aún así, ante los ojos de Splinter, parecían más distraídos que incluso el mismo Michelangelo.

—No quiero ver juegos de invierno —se quejó el más joven al ver a los uniformados listos para deslizarse en una larga pista de hielo—. Debe haber dibujos animados en algún canal.

Intentó arrebatarle el mando de las manos al de rojo pero este fue mucho más rápido y logró evadirlo.

—Largo Mikey —contestó el mayor sin voltear a verlo—. No estoy de humor para ver caricaturas tontas.

—Pero Raphie… —hizo pucheros—… El deporte me hace dormir.

—Entonces ve a la cama y no salgas de ahí en todo el día —picó con uno de sus dedos la redondeada frente del más pequeño—. Tus trucos no funcionan conmigo; eso déjalo para cuando quieras persuadir a _Bobonardo_.

Mikey infló las mejillas cuando recordó que el ninja de rojo era inmune a su encantadora apariencia de niño pequeño, así que molesto, cruzó los brazos y volvió a una postura cómoda sobre sofá, justo al lado de su amargo hermano.

Para su mala suerte, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta darse cuenta de que jamás podría ponerle atención a algo tan aburrido como unos juegos educativos y decidió recorrer toda la habitación con la mirada.

«Aburrido» pensó.

Lo que terminó por llamar su atención fue un sonoro suspiro por parte de Raphael, quien extrañamente se había convertido en lo más entretenido de aquél abrumador hastío.

Pocos centímetros los separaban sobre aquél enorme sofá sucio, así que decidió acortar aquella distancia sin algún tipo de precaución.

Raphael desvió un poco la mirada cuando sintió uno de los brazos de su hermano rozar con el propio. Aunque terminó por no darle importancia cuando Mikey pareció entretenerse por fin con los finalistas del deslizamiento sobre hielo.

Pero en la mente del menor todo seguía siendo tan aburrido, que tarde se dio cuenta de que un movimiento tan pequeño como aquél, atraería la completa y absoluta atención de su hermano mayor; recargó su pequeña cabeza llena de lunares en el firme hombro de Raphael.

Rápidamente, y con los nervios desbordando desde muy adentro, intentó quitarse al menor de encima, pero al darse cuenta de esto, Michelangelo se aferró más en seguir invadiendo el espacio vital de su hermano, rodeándolo con sus brazos e impidiéndole alejarse.

—¡Aléjate Mikey! ¿Quieres que te golpee? —insistió.

—¡Vamos, bro! —aplicó más fuerza para no ser rechazado—. ¡Sólo quiero jugar un poco! ¡Estoy aburrido!

—¡Largo!

Para Raphael, Michelangelo no tenía idea de lo que sus palabras podían provocar en él justo en estos momentos, pues claramente en la cabeza del mayor también estaba la palabra juego cien por ciento grabada, pero no bajo el concepto que el pequeño Mikey tenía en mente.

Esto era malo; desde hace días una sola cosa ocupaba la singular mente del chico rudo, y que el más pequeño tuviera aquél tipo de contacto con él lo ponía en una situación verdaderamente incomoda… e imaginativa.

«Es tu hermanito Raphael. ¡Es tu maldito hermano!» pensó cuando una terrible idea llegó a su mente como un balde de agua fría, que era lo que justo necesitaba en estos momentos.

—¡Juega conmigo Raphie! —rogó el menor, insistiendo con el abrazo.

—¡Déjame en paz Mikey!

Ya no podía con aquello, así que aplicó fuerza de más en empujar a Mikey, lo que obviamente lo hizo salir despedido en el aire hasta caer del otro lado del sofá.

Escuchó el caparazón del pequeño rasparse con la ficción del suelo y un fuerte quejido tras rebotar bruscamente en el concreto. Raphael se levantó a toda prisa, pues no tardó en arrepentirse de la decisión que tomó para quitarse al más joven de encima.

Lo observó masajear su cabeza mientras permanecía recostado en el suelo, como tratando de procesar correctamente lo que había sucedido.

—¿Alguien anotó la matricula? —preguntó Mikey en cuanto sintió a Rapha arrodillarse junto a él.

—Lo siento, enano. Pero te dije claramente que te detuvieras —dijo con cierto tono de remordimiento en su voz, aunque claramente Mikey pudo notar algo de enojo también.

Le dio la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, pero en cuanto esto sucedió, la cercanía del momento obligó a Mickey a notar algo de lo que no estaba enterado hace apenas unos segundos atrás; Raphael emanaba un particular olor a hierbas húmedas y al jabón de miel con el que adoraba tomar largas y calientes duchas después de un pesado día de entrenamiento.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó el mayor al observarlo con los ojos cerrados mientras olfateaba con mucha dedicación sus brazos y cuello—. ¿Quieres otro golpe?

Mikey se quedó quieto en cuanto escuchó la amenaza del mayor, observándolo con esos enormes ojos color cielo que repentinamente estaban concentrados en él y en aquel nerviosismo que le era imposible ocultar.

¿Desde cuándo el más pequeño de la familia lograba inquietarlo tanto?

Al ver que Raphael no hacía nada más que comenzar a sudar y se le veían intenciones nulas de mover un solo músculo, el pequeño se acercó más hasta rodear el cuello del mayor con sus regordetes bracitos.

El adolescente de naranja sonrió ampliamente cuando notó que el mayor lejos de parecer disgustado por la cercanía, parecía que estaba comenzando a disfrutarlo, pues aquella agitada respiración le decía que estaba un poco… emocionado.

Entonces, según Raphael, las acciones de Mikey tocaron fondo; el más joven de los hermanos posó sus labios sobre la firme barbilla del mayor, provocando que sus respiraciones chocaran e hicieran más intensas las sensaciones en ambos.

De esa forma, el rudo ya no pudo soportar más la situación; su imaginación había comenzado a volar desde hace unos minutos, y el hecho de imaginarse a él mismo acariciando el bajito cuerpo de su hermano, envuelto en un par de sabanas blancas sobre su cama mientras gemía su nombre hasta el cansancio no abandonaba su mente por más que lo deseara. Así que, ante la ingenuidad que claramente el menor había dejado de lado, Raphael lo agarró fuertemente de la cabeza para que no se alejara mientras violentamente devoraba sus labios en un demandante beso que tomó por sorpresa al dueño de aquellas adorables pequitas.

A pesar de que fue precisamente Michelangelo quien inició todo, pareció no poder seguir el paso de lo que Raphael estaba haciendo dentro de su boca, pues el mayor podía sentir claramente la timidez del pequeño al tratarse de aquella lengua que deseaba probarlo hasta la garganta.

Raphael no iba a perder el tiempo; Michelangelo se había ofreció en bandeja de plata ante él y provecharía la oportunidad costara lo que costara, pues a este punto realmente había olvidado que se trataba de su hermano menor, así que recorrió aquellos bazos cortos con toques lascivos que rápidamente tomaron un camino más interesante hasta llegar a ese pequeño y redondito trasero que rápidamente apretó sin más.

—¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!

Se separaron como en aquella clara demostración de Donatello hace ya varios años en que trató de enseñarles a sus hermanos lo imposible que era juntar dos polos con carga similar.

El corazón de Raphael parecía querer salir disparado en cualquier momento, pues a pesar de que nunca había escuchado aquella mala palabra ser pronunciada por alguien que no fueran él o Casey, pudo reconocer fácilmente a quien pertenecía aquella colérica voz.

—¡Leo! —expresó el menor con asombro al saberse descubiertos.

El mayor arrojó el trozo de pizza que tranquilamente degustaba antes de poner un pie en la estancia y encontrarse con tan escandalosa escena frente a él. Hizo a Mikey a un lado con mucha facilidad debido a su estado y encaró a Raphael tras ignorar las protestas del menor.

—¡¿Qué rayos está pasando por tu cabeza?! —preguntó furioso, después de palmear dos veces la cara del de rojo.

—¿Por mi cabeza? —lo enfrentó hecho furia—. ¡Ni siquiera estuviste aquí desde el principio! ¿Qué te hace pensar que fui yo quien obligó a Mikey?

—¡LE ESTABAS METIENDO MANO, RAPHAEL! —respondió furioso, evidenciando lo lógico—. ¡A NUESTRO HERMANITO!

Rapha miró el rostro furioso de Leo; su hermano pensaba que él era un pervertido, pero no tenía forma de comprobarle lo contrario. Se giró a ver a Mikey; este observaba a ambos hermanos con un evidente miedo dibujado en su infantil rostro. Y no era para menos, pues tarde se había dado cuenta de lo que sus descuidadas acciones podían provocar en los demás.

Bufó sonoramente y empujó a Leo para quitárselo de encima. Aprovechó que el mayor no esperaba aquello y se marchó de la sala; Leonardo había llegado en el peor momento posible y ahora su única oportunidad de poder desahogarse al máximo se había esfumado como sus ganas de seguir tocando a Michelangelo.

—¡Vuelve Raphael! ¡Aún no terminamos de hablar! —protestó el mayor ante la decisión del rudo por finalizar la charla.

«Más bien aún no terminas de darme tu sermón» pensó con fastidio.

Escuchó los pasos de Leonardo dirigirse hacia él, y ante sus claras intenciones de no querer seguir discutiendo si no hasta que las cosas se enfriaran, si era posible hasta dentro de algunos días, o meses, aceleró el paso y entró en la primera habitación con la que se topó, cerró con llave desde adentro y esperó, observando fijamente la puerta.

Los golpes desde el otro lado no se hicieron esperar.

—_¡Déjame entrar! —_ordenó su líder.

—¡Tal vez mañana! —respondió ya sin una sola pisca de paciencia en su interior.

—_Te lo advierto de una vez… —_pateó la puerta para demostrar que seguía tan molesto como el segundo en que lo descubrió tratando de _pervertir_ a su hermanito—…_ No permitiré este tipo de comportamiento. ¡Y me importa poco que seas mi hermano! ¡Si me entero que de nuevo que le has puesto las manos encima a Mikey…!_

—¡Claro Leo! —lo interrumpió—. ¡Como si fuera pedirte permiso para cogérmelo!

Escuchó un berrido al otro lado de la puerta, y después de verla vibrar al recibir más golpes por parte de Leonardo, escuchó unos pasos alejarse. Raphael suspiró aliviado; por ahora se lo había quitado de encima, pero en algún momento tenía que salir de aquella habitación, y ese sería el momento que el mayor aprovecharía para seguir con sus demandas.

—¡¿Qué mierda ocurre conmigo?! —se reclamó tratando de ahogar un par de gritos mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra la pared—. Mikey es un tramposo; mira que tentarme así… ¡Y más estúpido me vi yo al caer tan fácil!

Repentinamente guardó silencio; más tarde que temprano cayó en cuenta de que no se encontraba sólo en aquella habitación.

Se giró rápidamente al sentir otra presencia allí dentro, encontrándose con el perturbado rostro de Donatello, quien lo miraba con tanta insistencia que claramente lo incomodó. Obviamente sabía el porqué.

«¿De todas las habitaciones que hay en esta casa tenía que entrar precisamente en la de Donnie?» pensó con fastidio.

—¿Porqué me miras con esa cara de bobo? —preguntó al ver que su hermano no hacía movimiento alguno.

Aquél silencio respondió a su pregunta; evidentemente había escuchado todo lo que él y Leo hablaron. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo si literalmente se lo habían gritado el uno al otro?

Molesto, caminó hasta Donnie y lo tomó del caparazón para después empujarlo hasta la puerta; estaba harto de todo este escándalo y lo único que quería era descansar un poco. A solas.

—Lárgate —ordenó cuando vio al menor trastabillar y topar contra la puerta.

—Claro que no —respondió un tanto ofendido—. Esta es mi habitación. Si quieres estar solo eres tú quien debe marcharse.

Raphael explotó internamente; quería evitar un escándalo mayúsculo, así que simplemente se limitó a entrar en aquella cama que no le pertenecía y se cubrió de pies a cabeza con las gruesas sabanas oscuras que en aquellos momentos vestían el lecho del menor.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con… ya sabes… hacerle _eso_ a Mikey?

Para desgracia de Raphael, Donnie había ido al grano. Algo bastante común en aquella cabecita astuta y siempre llena de curiosidad.

—Cállate, Donnie.

—No —retó el menor—. Mi habitación, mis reglas. ¿Quieres decirme que fue todo ese alboroto?

—¿No prefieres esperar a que salga de tu habitación y Leonardo me intercepte con un discurso sobre los buenos hermanos? —dijo a regañadientes el mayor.

—Bien. Entonces le preguntaré directamente a él. O a Mikey; ya sabes lo bueno que es contando chismes.

Raphael salió de un brinco de la cama y corrió hacia Donatello, quien en unos cuantos segundos vio a su hermano topar contra la puerta y aferrarse a ella, bloqueándola con los brazos extendidos mientras l observaba con verdadero fastidio.

—¡Bien! ¡Te lo diré! —rodó los ojos ante la sonrisa de satisfacción del dueño del Bô—. ¿Sabes lo cariñoso que suele ser Mikey cuando…? Bueno, durante esta temporada —Donatello asintió, esperando que continuara—. Pues esta vez no pude controlarme, y Leo nos descubrió.

La boca del menor permaneció abierta; aquellas palabras realmente lo habían dejado un tanto asombrado.

—Raphael —dijo al cabo de unos segundos en que el aludido había comenzado a sudar por el nerviosismo—, sabes que la primera regla de la temporada es…

—"Alejarse de Mikey", ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero él fue quien me buscó! —se defendió—. ¡Ya no lo soporto! ¡Créeme que las cosas estuvieron a punto de salirse de control! Soy joven, tengo curiosidad y… Llega este estúpido niño para seducirme inconscientemente.

—¿No habrás pensado seriamente en…? —Donatello estaba que no cabía en si mismo.

—¿Y por qué no? —le regresó una pregunta con fastidio—. Si él está dispuesto, y yo también, ¿Cuál es el maldito problema? ¿Es que a caso no te interesa saber qué es lo que se siente?

Donatello se había puesto nervioso, pues comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca varia veces sin dejar escapar una sola palabra. Y a este punto de la conversación, su rostro había quedado envuelto en un brillante color rojo.

—¿D-de qué hablas? —tartamudeó—. ¡Claro que no! ¡Es mi hermanito! Yo… No podría… No con él.

—¿Y conmigo? —preguntó desafiante el de rojo.

Raphael lo vio echar humo por la cabeza en clara señal de que su rostro quería caer hasta el suelo con tal de ocultarse de aquellos expresivos ojos que no despegaban su mirada de la propia.

Esta vez, el mayor también había cruzado la barrera de las reglas que se habían impuesto desde que las temporadas de apareamiento llegaron a la guarida, dejándolos con una frustración inmensa cada vez que esta terminaba.

Donatello retrocedió un poco cuando su hermano se separó de la puerta y dio un paso hacia él; repentinamente la adrenalina se apoderó de él y no sabía qué hacer. La oferta de Raphael era descabellada, pero extrañamente no pudo exteriorizar ese pensamiento; y mucho menos cuando bajó su mirada hasta la entrepierna de su hermano. Se encontró con algo que él reconocía bastante bien, pues le había pasado tan seguido que ya no tenía manera asombrarse; la parte baja del plastrón de su hermano estaba hinchada, luchando contra la presión de su miembro masculino para no ser liberada.

Tragó saliva; una cosa era que le sucediera a él en la intimidad de la noche y dentro de su cama. Pero una cosa muy diferente era que su hermano se encontrara en ese estado frente a él y con claras intenciones de persuadirlo para hacer algo indebido.

Para su mala suerte (o buena, aún no sabía cómo definirla), topó contra su propia cama y cayó sentado, observando con nerviosismo a su hermano acercarse cada vez más, hasta que el de rojo lo tomó de los hombros y lo miró desde arriba, en clara señal de querer dominarlo por completo.

Se quedó callado unos momentos hasta que…

—¿Puedo metértela?

La quijada de Donatello quería chocar contra el suelo lo más rápido posible; ¿había escuchado bien?

Con un manotazo, apartó las pesadas manos de su hermano de sus hombros y pudo escapar por uno de sus costados; estaba algo molesto, pues realmente había pensado que Raphael iba a seguir con ese juego de dominación que extrañamente había comenzado a seducirlo.

En cambio, aquello había sonado más como una súplica.

—Donnie —canturreó con decepción—. ¿Es que acaso no tienes curiosidad? Podríamos satisfacernos el uno al otro y estos días dejarían de ser una maldita tortura para ambos.

—¿Y quién te dijo que yo quiero recibirte? Esa no es mi posición. ¡Yo no soy de esos!

Ante este comentario, Raphael sonrió con malicia y el menor tragó saliva; algo retorcido y nada bueno estaba pasando por su mente.

El de rojo apresuró su paso y se echó encima de su hermanito hasta que el caparazón de este topó contra la pared. Donatello gimió ante la brusquedad el contacto y no pudo evitar perderse en la mirada arrobadora del mayor. Ahí estaba de nuevo; ese deseo lujurioso de llegar un contacto más intimo. Y dado que casi pudo ver aquellas llamaradas salir de sus ojos, Donatello había comenzado a emocionarse nuevamente, tal y como cuando pensó que su hermano estaba lo tomaría sobre aquella cama que yacía completamente desordenada.

—Quédate quieto —ordenó Raphael en un susurro, a escasos centímetros de su boca.

El mayor descendió por su cuerpo hasta quedar de rodillas frente a él; el chico genio agachó su mirada para verlo así, observando el lugar que ocultaba su hombría y donde justo ahora humedecía con su aliento cálido.

Cuando Raphael puso un dedo sobre aquella comisura que lentamente se abría, Donatello soltó otro gemido, pero esta vez con una tonalidad más erógena que el de hace unos momentos.

El que permanecía de rodillas sonrió; a pesar de que su hermano decía no querer ese tipo de contacto, había comenzado a disfrutarlo aún y cuando no llegaba la mejor parte.

Donnie lo vio acercar su boca a su entrepierna y a unos escasos centímetros de llegar a esta, sacó la lengua, dando una larga lamida sobre su ya hinchada intimidad.

Se retorció sobre aquella pared cuando el mayor lo tomó de las piernas y las apretó con fuerza mientras pasaba su lengua una y otra vez sobre aquella parte tan sensible de anatomía. Si Raphael seguía haciendo aquello, no tardaría en que su miembro masculino saliera de su escondite; aunque claramente aquél era el propósito del joven rudo.

—¿Q-que haces? —preguntó con voz temblorosa, queriendo saber hasta donde quería llegar.

—Intentando tener sexo contigo sin tener que follarte.

Donatello lo estaba considerando seriamente, pues si aquel trato que su hermano le estaba dando con la lengua aún llegar a sus genitales se sentía así de maravilloso, realmente ansiaba saber lo que se sentía consumar el acto sexual de principio a fin.

Aún y cuando se tratara de otro hombre.

Aún y cuando se tratara del mismísimo Raphael.

Un escalofrió recorrió sus nervios y su piel se erizó cuando imaginó a su hermano sobre él, sometiéndolo con rudeza mientras desesperadamente intentaba buscar en su interior el punto máximo de placer con el cual satisfacer ambos.

Mordió su labio inferior sólo de imaginarlo.

Soltó un sonoro gemido cuando sintió que su hombría por fin salió de su escondite y Raphael la tomó entre sus dedos, delineando los labios con su húmeda lengua antes de engullir por completo su un tanto flácido miembro.

—¡Nnh! Raph. ¡Sí! —comenzó a alentarlo después de sentir tan agradable sensación envolverlo.

Aquella sensación era única; ¿Quién diría que encontraría tanto placer en la boca de uno de sus hermanos? Y más específicamente, con su hermano más molesto y egoísta.

Pero aquella era un arma de doble filo; pues claramente Raphael buscaría algo a cambio de eso. Y obviamente, en aquellos momentos, Donatello estaba dispuesto a complacerlo al cien por ciento, entregándose a su hermano hasta llegar a las últimas consecuencias.

Quería saber que se sentía; quería saberlo todo.

—Está bien —murmuró el menor.

Raphael se detuvo; obviamente esto molestó a Donatello.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el mayor, observando detalladamente el rostro sonrojado de su hermano.

—Hagámoslo.

Respiraba entrecortadamente, pero sus palabras habían sido bastante claras; sobre todo para Raphael.

Este último, quedándose casi sin respiración, se levantó y encaró a Donatello, cuyo rostro desbordaba un deseo que jamás imaginó ver.

Estaba sorprendido; sin habla. Pero su corazón se aceleró; ya podía verse sobre él, tocando cada rincón de su cuerpo. Descubriendo aquello que ellos mismos se negaban a experimentar.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —preguntó Donatello, algo molesto por no sentir las manos de su hermano sobre él.

Raphael se unió a su hermano en un litigante beso, que para desgracia de ambos, duró poco.

Mientras Donatello sintió la lengua de su hermano recorrer toda su boca, y una de sus manos envolver nuevamente aquella parte intima que ya aclamaba atención nuevamente, escuchó un ligero _click_ justo al lado, proveniente de la puerta que desde un principio Raphael había bloqueado con candado.

Alarmados, se giraron a ver la puerta, encontrándose con la dilatada mirada azul de su hermano mayor asomarse por una rendija de la puerta. Donatello se dio cuenta de que tenía algo pequeño y brillante en sus manos; su llave maestra.

—¡¿ES UNA MALDITA BROMA?! —expresaron Leonardo y Raphael al unísono.

El primero no podía creer que su hermano siguiera con su jugarreta de intentar seducir a los más jóvenes, pues esa enorme mano sobre las partes privadas de Donnie lo decía todo. Y ya ni hablar de aquellos brazos largos y delgados que estaban enredados en el cuello del de rojo.

Leonardo se abalanzó sobre el más bajito; obviamente esto no se quedaría así.

Completamente alertado, Donatello cubrió su entrepierna al sentir que el cuerpo de Raphael se deprendía del propio gracias a la fuerza con la que Leonardo lo arrastró hasta sacarlo de aquella habitación.

—¡Déjame en paz! —se quejó al sentir los empujones del mayor, guiándolo hacia un lugar en específico.

Pronto, llegaron nuevamente a la sala de estar, y Leonardo lo empujó tan fuerte que casi tropieza con uno de los amplios sofás que rodeaban el televisor.

Para disgusto de Raphael, y de Donatello (quien rápidamente los siguió en cuanto vio a sus hermanos salir hechos furia), Mikey descansaba en el único sillón individual; aquél que casi siempre era utilizado por Splinter.

El pequeño parecía molesto, pues seguramente su hermano mayor ya le había dado un fuerte sermón sobre actos inmorales y los lazos de sangre que los unían a él y a Rapha.

Leo tomó de un brazo a Raphael ante las miradas atónitas de los otros dos; obviamente el chico rudo intentó quitárselo de encima. Era claro que su hermano jamás le ganaría en una batalla donde la fuerza y los músculos eran los protagonistas.

Logró hacerlo, pero eso no evitó el duelo de miradas que comenzó entre ambos.

—¿Ahora si quieres explicarme qué rayos está pasando por tu cabeza? —preguntó el mayor.

—Como si no lo supieras —respondió con sorna—. Es temporada de apareamiento… ¡Y eso es precisamente lo que quiero! ¡Aparearme!

—¡Eso lo sé perfectamente! Pero sabes muy bien a qué me refiero —recriminó el mayor—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que si las cosas no funcionaron con uno de tus hermanos, puedes intentar persuadir al otro?

Justo en aquél momento, Raphael escuchó un gemido de asombro provenir de la inquieta presencia de Michelangelo. El más pequeño se venía enterando, y realmente no sabía cómo iba a tomarlo.

—¿Qué harás después, Raphael? —insistió Leonardo—. ¿Seguirás conmigo?

La pregunta de su líder iba enserio, y Raphael pudo notarlo por la seriedad con la que fue formulada.

Raphael se quedó callado, y segundos después de ver que su hermano mayor respiraba agitadamente gracias al enojo, recorrió su figura de arriba abajo; nunca lo había considerado, pero repentinamente la idea de someter al joven con aires de todo poderoso encendió una chispa en su interior.

Alargó sus manos y, para sorpresa de Leo, Raphael tomó su cabeza en clara señal de querer unirse a él en un ataque repentino. Pero antes de que sus labios se tocaran, el mayor lo empujó con toda su fuerza, obligándolo a alejarse de él dando traspiés y chocando con el sofá triple.

—Eres un desvergonzado —lo señaló el de azul—. De verdad que no te reconozco; mira que tomártelo así de enserio.

—Tú comenzaste —aclaró el feroz joven.

Leonardo quería contestarle; hacerle ver que lo que estaba haciendo estaba equivocado, y que si seguía con aquél juego terminaría por arrepentirse el resto de su vida por atreverse a deshonrar a sus hermanos en caso de que consiguiera su cometido.

Por la mente de Raphael sólo estaba el hecho de que toda esta situación había comenzado gracias a un mal entendido. Bueno, en realidad habría sido un agradable mal entendido si tan sólo hubiera podido llegar un poco más lejos con Mikey o Donnie, pues probar los labios del primero y acariciar el cuerpo del chico genio realmente lo habían dejado con ganas de más.

Nuevamente recorrió con la vista el cuerpo de su hermano mayor, quien permanecía quieto al igual que él; «En realidad no estaría nada mal» pensó.

Repentinamente, la tensión en aquella salita aumentó, pues dado que no hacían un solo ruido, salvo por sus propias respiraciones, escucharon la puerta del dojo abrirse, lo que claramente les decía que su pare había terminado con su meditación y estaba en busca de un merecido descanso.

—Ve a tu habitación, y ahí quédate —ordenó Leo, antes de que su padre pusiera un pie en la sala común.

—¿Ahora me ordenas lo que tengo que hacer?

Iba a contestar; realmente su hermano no se daba por enterado la gravedad de la situación. Quería hacerle entender que esto formaba parte de un momento y nada más.

Pero finalmente lo vio alejarse; dejaría esta situación por la paz, después de todo, Raphael había tomado la decisión de obedecer. Por esta noche todo iría tranquilo.

La mejor hasta el momento.

…

El desayuno fue una verdadera tortura, pues los hermanos intentaban no mostrarse nerviosos en presencia de su padre, quien parecía seguir ignorando todo por lo que sus hijos habían pasado la noche anterior.

Raphael, más que atemorizado por las acusadoras miradas de Leonardo, pareció estar harto de todo, así que sin terminar su desayuno, se levantó de la mesa y salió de la cocina, obviamente siendo el centro de atención de todos los demás.

—Los veo en el dojo —dijo con molestia.

Los pasos del joven dejaron de escucharse en pocos segundos, así que el padre aprovechó el momento para hablar con el resto de sus hijos.

—Su hermano no está bien —comentó ante las alarmadas miradas de los adolecentes—. Cada vez parecer más molesto y cansado. Necesita unas vacaciones; él y todos ustedes.

—Estamos bien, _sensei_ —aseguró Leo, antes de dejar hablar a sus hermanos menores—. No necesitamos distracciones. Y mucho menos cuando el clan del Pie…

—No me refería a eso, Leonardo —lo interrumpió al ver que no había comprendido sus palabras—. Por supuesto que no están en condiciones de separarse de su entrenamiento y marcharse a un lugar donde puedan relajarse. Evidentemente eso imposible para todos nosotros.

—Entonces… ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? —preguntó Donatello, dejando escuchar su voz por primera vez.

—Tómense un día. Sin entrenamiento, sin reglas que seguir; sólo disfruten una tarde de relajación. Hagan lo que tanto les gusta; comer chatarra, ver películas… cualquier cosa.

—Lo dice como si no tuviera intención de acompañarnos —dijo Leo, interesado en la propuesta de su padre.

—Exacto. La señorita O'neil lleva ya varios días sin entrenar gracias a las fiestas que se han estado celebrando en su colegio, por lo que esta noche retomaremos un largo y agotador entrenamiento.

—¡Qué bien! —festejó Mikey—. Hace tiempo que April no venía a visitarnos.

—No, Michelangelo —lo desanimó Splinter—. Los planes acaban de cambiar; necesitan alejarse de las batallas y los entrenamientos por un día, así que llevaré a su amiga a un campo abierto para que ustedes puedan quedarse tranquilos aquí en la guarida. Volveremos mañana a primera hora.

Leonardo dijo nada; le gustaba la idea de tomarse un día completo para descansar, pero la ausencia de Splinter podría provocar aún más choques entre él y Raphael.

Pero algo bueno estaba saliendo de aquella propuesta, pues sus hermanos parecían muy animados de poder pasar una tarde completa comiendo pizza y viendo películas. Realmente se lo merecían por lo duro que habían entrenado últimamente.

Se relajó y volvió a su desayuno cuando vio a su padre salir de la cocina; si se quedaba junto a Donnie y Mikey, su hermano gruñón evitaría hacer una movida indebida.

Definitivamente ese sería el plan.

…

—¡A-bu-rri-do! —deletreó Raphael mientras permanecía sentado en una orilla del sofá triple.

Para sorpresa del dueño de las Sai, aquella mañana cuando llegó al dojo, tras el aparecieron sus tres hermanos; lo más extraño fue no ver por ningún lado a Splinter, por lo que decidió intentar salir de ahí antes de que Leonardo saliera con sus ñoñerías.

—_Hoy no habrá entrenamiento, Rapha —lo hizo detenerse con aquellas palabras._

_El de rojo permaneció atento, pues simplemente pensó que se trataría de una broma. Era algo que se resistía a creer._

—_Es verdad, Raph —dijo el joven genio al ver su renuente expresión—. Durante el desayuno, después de que te marchaste, Splinter no dio el día libre para hacer lo que nosotros queramos._

—_¿Entonces qué, Leo? ¿Aprovecharás toda la tarde para darme una clase de comportamiento moral?_

_El mayor parecía fastidiado; aquella situación estaba comenzando a irritarlo._

—_Jamás sabotearía las órdenes de nuestro padre. Así que…_

—_Eso ha quedado más que claro, señor perfección —lo interrumpió Raphael._

—_Así que por hoy… —continuó tratando de ignorar las palabras de quien lo superaba en fuerza—… Sólo haremos lo que él nos pidió. Nos relajaremos y haremos que esto funcione._

—_Y mañana volveremos a la rutina del hermano mandón, ¿no es así?_

_Raphael sonrió; Leonardo estaba evidenciando la poca paciencia que le quedaba, y todo gracias a él y a su más reciente forma de tratar a sus hermanos menores._

_Pobre Leonardo; si tan sólo supiera que los más jóvenes de la casa no eran tan inocentes como creía._

De esa forma decidió tratar de convencer a su hermano mayor que las cosas podían salir bien si se relajaba un poco más, pero evidentemente Leo no le dejaría las cosas tan fáciles.

Y no era que pensara las cosas a la ligera, si no que el mayor de los hermano se estaba esforzando porque nada más ocurriera el resto del día; algo que pudiera comenzar otra fuerte discusión entre él y el mismísimo Raphael.

Cuando decidieron que lo mejor era pasar la tarde viendo un maratón de películas animadas, cortesía de Mikey y su amplia colección de cierto ratoncito famoso, fue el mismo Leonardo quien asignó lugares; envió a Donatello hasta el sofá individual, pues evidentemente él había llegado mucho más lejos con Raphael que el mismo Michelangelo.

Y hablando de este último, lo mantenía sentado junto a él en el sofá triple justo a su lao izquierdo, pues había obligado a Raphael a sentarse a su costado derecho para quedar justo en medio y así evitar que ambos tuvieran contacto.

Hubo un momento en el cual Leonardo comenzó a masajear su sien, pues no lo abandonaba el pensamiento de que se estaba volviendo obsesivo en cuanto a ese tema.

—¡A-bu-rri-do! —recalcó el de rojo, llamando la atención de sus demás hermanos.

Pero no podía evitarlo; su primer día de descanso desde que la guerra contra Shredder comenzó iba pésimo. ¿Quién había sido el idiota que dejó elegir las películas a Mikey?

Volteó su vista a Leo; claro, el hermano del instinto paterno no podía haberse negado ante la proposición del más pequeño por hacer un maratón de sus películas favoritas. Y no era que le molestaran del todo; el problema es que ya las habían visto un millón de veces que incluso el niño de los enormes ojos color cielo se sabía los diálogos de memoria.

Cuando menos lo esperó, ya estaba perdido en el perfil del mayor, intentando buscar una imperfección de la cual poder burlarse; pero jamás la encontró. Sabía de ante mano las sesiones de Leo por permanecer con una apariencia impecable, y eso englobaba su impecable bandana, su aseo personal y aquellos aromas que lo envolvían cada vez que se encerraba a meditar en su propia habitación con velas e incienso aromáticos, lo que dejaban un característico aroma en su piel cada vez que terminaba.

Entonces ocurrió algo que nadie veía venir; Mikey comenzó a bostezar, aparentemente agotado después de llenar su estomago con golosinas de diferentes tipos y tres películas sobre guerreras femeninas que salvaban al mundo donde aparentemente todos los hombres eran totalmente inservibles, salvo por el interés romántico de la protagonista.

«Que estupidez» pensó Raphael más de una vez durante cada uno de los filmes.

Lo importante es que ahora Mikey parecía más agotado que de costumbre; y sabía que eran simples apariencias, pues tenía el presentimiento de que el más joven tenía un solo propósito en mente.

Terminó de bostezar y estirar sus brazos y enseguida apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Leo, lo cual provocó un gran problema en el mayor; Raphael lo sabía muy bien, pues por más que deseara aparentarlo, su querido hermano también tenía los mismos pensamientos que él acerca de satisfacer sus deseos con quienes era éticamente incorrecto. Tal vez podía aparentarlo con los más jóvenes, pero él no se tragaba esos actos de hermano perfecto que podía controlar al cien por ciento lo que sentía.

Vio a Mikey acomodarse más sobre el cuerpo del de mirada azul, y a este ultimo tragar saliva sonoramente; estaba comenzando a flaquear, y esa era su oportunidad para poder quitarle esa mascara de perfección que mostraba a todo mundo.

Quería que su hermano se alocara un poco; que dejara a un lado lo correcto e hiciera algo por él mismo, y por su cuerpo, al menos una vez. Tal vez de esa forma dejaría de lado, de vez en cuando, tantas reglas estúpidas que sólo lo reprimían y no lo dejaban vivir una vida plena. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Eran adolecentes! Tenían el derecho de equivocarse y experimentar cuantas veces quisieran antes de tomar decisiones importantes.

Y Leonardo era prácticamente un cuarentón en el cuerpo de un niño de dieciséis años. Un adulto amargado y sexualmente frustrado.

Raphael no pudo reprimir una ligera sonrisa que comenzó a formarse en sus labios cuando Mikey puso una de sus manos en el pecho de Leo, y aunque seguía fingiendo que de a poco se quedaba dormido, aquellos certeros movimientos le estaba diciendo todo lo contrario.

Mikey comenzó a suspirar en el cuello de su hermano mayor, humedeciendo esta zona y aumentando cada vez más los nervios, casi de acero, del intrépido líder de las tortugas.

«Le quedan cinco minutos a la película, Leonardo» se dijo mentalmente mientras luchaba contra el impulso de voltear a ver al menor, pues estaba seguro de que si lo hacía, una parte importante de su autocontrol se iría justo al lado más profundo de aquellas alcantarillas. «Puedes lograrlo. Después de eso te podrás poner de pie para cambiar la cinta en el reproductor».

Intentó pensar en cualquier cosa y volteó su vista a casi cualquier lugar que no le provocara aquello que la temperatura de su hermanito estaba comenzando a hacer con su propio cuerpo.

Volteó a ver el techo; nada interesante salvo por la humedad que día con día crecía dentro de su hogar. Después concentró su vista en Donnie, quien parecía imitar al más pequeño tras verlo cabecear un par de veces.

La tierna escena que protagonizó su hermano genio estaba comenzando a distraerlo. Todo hasta que sintió uno de los fuertes brazos de Raphael rodearle en cuello, e inmediatamente después utilizó su hombro como almohada tal y como Mikey lo había hecho un par de minutos atrás.

Ahora su problema estaba aumentando; tener a dos de sus hermanos en aquella posición y sin dejarlo moverse un sólo centímetro lo hacía sentir sin escapatoria.

Pero lo que no sabía Leo, es que Raphael sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, así que imitando las grandes habilidades de su hermano más pequeño, aló a su líder con el brazo que mantenía alrededor de su cuello, quitándole de encima a Mikey clavando su rostro justo en la yugular del mayor.

Leonardo enrojeció en cuanto sintió los labios del mayor tocar su piel, e inmediatamente descubrió que su hermano estaba jugándole una pesada broma.

—Déjate de bromas, ¿quieres? —ordenó el mayor en cuanto sintió el calor de su hermano envolverlo.

Pero obviamente este último no se detendría. Leo había descubierto su sucia jugarreta pero aún no había recibido un solo golpe, lo que significaba que los pensamientos de su hermano estaban comenzando a centrarse en una sola cosa.

Despacio, abrió su boca y sacó la lengua, pasándola por una pequeña parte del pulcro cuello y probando aquél sabor a rosas concentradas que había dejado en aquél cuerpo, el espeso humo provocado por el incienso.

Leo se vio a si mismo cerrando los ojos, concentrado y dejándose llevar por la humedad de la lengua que con descaro recorría cada vez más aquella intimidad en la cual no tenía permiso de explorar. Se sentía tan bien que por un instante se dejó llevar por lo que estaba comenzando a sentir; eso hasta que unos dientes traviesos fueron presionados contra su carne y el delicioso dolor de aquella acción junto con la saliva húmeda de Raphael lo hicieron reaccionar de golpe.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! —le gritó a su hermano al mismo tiempo en que se lo quitaba de encima—. ¡Ya me estoy hartando de tu nueva manía por intentar abusar de nosotros!

—¡¿Mi manía?! ¡Leo abre los ojos! Eres el único que se resiste a esto. ¡Eres tan cobarde que no eres capaz ni de corresponder al abrazo de Mikey por la culpabilidad que sientes de tener los mismos pensamientos que todos nosotros!

—¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Tu mente está viendo cosas que no son, por la temporada! ¡Tanto que incluso crees que Donnie y Mikey están interesados en seguir tu perverso juego!

—Ya veremos si esto está solamente en mi imaginación.

Raphael no encontraba la manera de convencer a su hermano de que esta actitud que estaba tomando por proteger la inocencia de sus hermanos menores se estaba pasando de la línea, así que lo obligaría a abrir los ojos antes de que su paciencia se redujera a cero; tal y como estaba sucediendo con el mismo Leo.

En un arranque de desesperación, el de rojo empujó a su hermano mayor en el sofá, quien fue a parar a brazos de Mikey, pues seguía en la orilla del sofá, expectante de la discusión de los mayores.

Donatello, quien desde que sus hermanos subieron el volumen de su voz terminó de despertar, se levantó de su sillón individual en cuanto vio que Raphael se había puesto agresivo con Leo.

Esto comenzaba a salirse de control, pues sus hermanos mayores estaban firmes a permanecer con sus ideales.

En cuanto Leo cayó en brazos de Mikey, lo vio levantar los pies y quedar recostado en el sofá, pero lejos de recibir el golpe que esperaba por parte de Raphael, el joven rudo lo tomó del rostro y se acercó tanto a él que enseguida supo cuales serían sus intenciones.

—Estoy seguro que después del beso cambiarás de opinión —dijo Raphael mientras formaba en su rostro una sonrisa tan característica en él.

—¿Qué beso?

Apenas preguntó, el ninja de rojo se pegó a sus labios como imanes electrizados. Con su propia lengua lo obligó a que abriera la boca para que le diera el pase que tanto deseaba en aquellos momentos.

Mikey, quien en esos momentos seguía sosteniendo el peso de su hermano mayor, pudo ver el rostro de este encenderse en un rojo tan intenso que nunca lo habría imaginado viniendo de precisamente de él. Pero aún y cuando la situación ameritaba que el más joven se levantara del sofá y saliera corriendo hasta encontrar el lugar perfecto para ocultarse antes de que una inminente bomba nuclear explotara en aquella salita, la imagen de sus hermanos siendo protagonistas de un apasionante beso lo dejó completamente helado.

Y ya ni hablar de Donnie, quien se quedó petrificado a medio camino de querer quitarle de encima esa masa de músculos a su hermano mayor.

—¡Mhhhf! ¡_Mhafaehl_!

De los labios de Leo, aún renuentes en aceptar aquél beso, sólo lograba escucharse una versión deforme del nombre de aquél que estaba arrebatándole el aliento con cada segundo que transcurría.

Sintió la lengua de Raphael atravesarle la boca y llegar hasta su garganta, pero extrañamente, lejos de quitárselo de encima con un fuerte mordisco, se dejó hacer por aquél fuerte músculo que después de luchar un momento con su propia lengua, le probó el paladar como degustando un delicioso postre de esos que April traía de la superficie cada vez que quería darle una grata sorpresa. En especial a Michelangelo.

Sintió la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentar casi de inmediato, pues los exquisitos movimientos de su hermano menor estaban desenjaulando en su interior todas esas emociones reprimidas que se guardaba cada vez que le pedía ayuda a Donnie y este, sonriendo, siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a su hermano mayor. O también cuando Mikey, inconscientemente, provocaba pensamientos insanos en él cada vez lo tocaba o lo abrazaba, como era costumbre en el más pequeño.

Y no podía negarlo; incluso ver a Raphael entrenar tan duro, esculpiendo su fabuloso cuerpo, llegaba a causarle serios problemas que prefería guardar cuando estaba a solas, en la intimidad de su habitación por las noches.

Raphael se separó de Leo en cuanto sintió las manos de este se aferraban en sus brazos, intentando buscar el oxigeno que estaba comenzando a faltarle a ambos.

Leonardo enrojeció cuando al abrir los ojos, el rostro extasiado de su hermano se veía de fondo al contemplar aquél grueso hilo de saliva formar un puente entre sus labios.

Se quedó sin habla, contemplando la firme mirada que Raphael dejaba caer en él mientras sentía la respiración pesada del cuerpo de Mikey que en estos momentos era utilizado como respaldo.

Vio a Raphael acercarse nuevamente, pero no pudo evitar frenar sus intenciones al atravesar una de sus manos entre los labios de ambos. Estaba molesto, y el que su hermano estuviera a punto de convencerlo con un beso tan magnífico como aquél provocaba que estuviera aún más enfadado consigo mismo.

Aquí el problema es que no pudo evitarlo; el acercamiento de su hermano había provocado en él un inmenso desahogo que había anhelado por tanto tiempo. Y aunque incontables noches soñó con la compañía de alguno de sus hermanos, siempre pensó que algo así era considerando indecente, y obviamente nunca consideró el pensamiento de llevarlo a cabo.

Y menos de aquella forma; con Raphael sobre él mientras Donnie y Mikey permanecían expectantes a lo que sucedería a continuación.

Observó a Raphael molesto por la barrera interpuesta entre ambos labios, pero eso no le impidió las nuevas intenciones que tenía en mente, pues el fuerte agarre que hizo sobre él al separar sus piernas para colocarse entre ellas lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Si aún no te convence el beso que te di, estoy seguro que esto hará que ruegues por más.

Raphael se posicionó completamente sobre él, evitando que escapara de cualquier forma posible; después de todo, parecía contar con el apoyo de Mikey, quien, completamente sonrojado, acariciaba los delgados músculos en los brazos de su joven líder.

Cuando estuvo completa e incómodamente sobre él, pues repentinamente se dio cuenta de que aquél sofá era bastante pequeño para su gusto, se lanzó directamente sobre el cuello de su hermano para continuar con lo que este mismo interrumpió hace nada, comenzando con una gran lamida desde la parte baja de barbillas hasta llegar a su clavícula, donde se detuvo unos segundos al intentar sentir cada uno de los huesos que la conformaban con su carne húmeda.

—Raphael, esto es peligroso —comentó Leo entre suspiros, incentivando inconscientemente los ánimos de su hermano.

Los sentidos de la tortuga más salvaje se avivaron y la llama dentro de él se avivó más de lo que aquellas simples caricias habrían podido provocar en él. Su hermano había pronunciado las palabras mágicas tratando de defenderse, pero en lugar de eso, había terminado de echarse la soga al cuello.

—Tal vez no lo recuerdes en estos momentos, hermano, pero adoro el peligro.

Leo observó unas incandescentes llamas salir de los ojos claros de su hermano. Que tonto había sido al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

O tal vez no.

Al final supo que Raphael no cedería tan fácil; finalmente lo tenía debajo de él sin que intentara propinarle una fuerte patada o un puño directo en el rostro debido a su osadía. Cosa que evidentemente lo incentivó a continuar.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que Leo, su perfecto hermano, terminara rogando por más.

Y nada lo estaba excitando más en estos momentos que el saberse observados en primera fila por sus dos hermanos menores; aquellos que dese el día anterior le habían demostrado claramente que tenían intenciones de dejarlo llegar hasta el final si se lo proponía.

Sonrió sobre el cuello de Leo cuando una de sus manos logró colarse en el plastrón de este mismo; el espectáculo estaba a punto de comenzar, y Leonardo Hamato sería la primera atracción del juego.

Llevo su pesada mano a su plastrón pectoral y lo masajeó un poco antes de hacer camino hacia el estomago, donde pasó unos segundos para formar un par de círculos que provocaron que el cuerpo debajo de él se estremeciera. Finalmente, llegó la parte más intima y después de rozar con cautela aquella abertura hinchada que escondía el objeto de sus deseos, dejó por la paz el enrojecido cuello de su hermano.

Eso dejaría unas bonitas marcar al día siguiente.

Formó el mismo camino con su boca hasta llegar al punto más exquisito en la anatomía de su hermano, estimulándolo con el simple aire caliente que respiraba sobre él.

—Mhh… R-Raph.

No esperó a que siguiera pronunciando su nombre, y mucho menos le daría oportunidad de arrepentirse por entregarse al momento como finalmente lo estaba haciendo.

Decidió no torturarlo más y comenzar a dar grandes lamias en el pequeño miembro que apenas se asomaba en la parte baja de su hermano. Supo que tenía que ayudarlo a salir lo más pronto posible, pues quería volverlo loco con una buena sesión de sexo oral, por lo que con unos de sus dedos buscó la diminuta entrada de su hermano y presionó un par de veces.

—¡Ah! ¡Ra-pahel! ¿Qué haces? —preguntó el mayor ante la vergüenza de sentir su virilidad completamente expuesta después de aquél sorpresivo toque.

Y es que no podía negarlo; cada toque que su hermano ejercía sobre su cuerpo lo estaba volviendo loco.

Engulló la virilidad endurecida y comenzó con lentos movimientos que causaban descargas eléctricas en todo el cuerpo de su hermano; y lo sabía porque se aferraba a la lucidez con fuertes movimientos de su cabeza, negando incontables veces, como si eso ayudara a no volverse loco

Raphael observó, divertido, desde su posición, el extasiado rostro del mayor. Pero se llevó una grata sorpresa al notar, que detrás del cuello de Leo, un pedazo de piel rojo brillante se asomaba de vez en cuando a ver lo que estaban haciéndole a su preciado hermano mayor.

Por un momento había olvidado que Mikey se encontraba ahí y que precisamente le estaba sirviendo de recargadera a Leo, por lo que una brillante idea se apoderó de sus pensamientos.

—Anda Mikey… —dijo Raphael después de sacar el miembro viril de su boca—… ayúdame a que Leo se relaje por completo. De esa forma lo disfrutará aún más.

—¡N-no! —soltó el mayor—. Mikey, vete… No quiero que veas esto. Por favor.

—Descuida, Leo —intentó calmarlo el de rojo—. Mikey también quiere formar parte de esto. ¿No es así, enano?

Mikey dijo nada, pero lejos de renunciar al acto, abrazó a Leo por la espalda y hundió su rostro el cuello transpirado del mayor. Raphael sonrió; sí, Mikey seguía siendo inocente, pero eso no le quitaba las intenciones de experimentar en cosas que le causaban completa curiosidad.

Y esta era la mejor oportunidad que tenían para dejar de lado toda esa frustración que los llenaba cada vez que la temporada de apareamiento llegaba a las alcantarillas de la ciudad.

—¡Ey! ¡D! ¿Porqué no vienes y…?

Lo buscó con la mirada, pero apenas se había dado cuenta de que le muchacho había desaparecido.

«Que extraño. Realmente creí que estaría interesado» pensó.

Dejó de lado el aparente temor que su hermano había demostrado al huir del ese lugar, ya que, aún y cuando estaba un poco decepcionado por ello, no pudo evitar que los labios de Leonardo pronunciando su nombre acapararan toda su atención.

Así que volvió a concentrarse en aquél encendido cuerpo que permanecía debajo de él.

—Leo… Si me dejas continuar, yo no...

—Sólo hazlo, ¿quieres?

¡Eso era música para sus oídos!

Incitó a Mikey a que siguiera, sólo con una mirada, pero eso bastó para que el más joven emprendiera un camino de besos que iban desde la cabeza de Leo, hasta sus mejillas. Aquello provocó que la bandana azul cayera irremediablemente hasta quedarle como collarín.

Pero Raphael no continuó con las caricias; tomó una de las manos que Leo aferraba contra sus resistentes brazos y comenzó a lamer dos dedos al mismo tiempo en que obligaba al mayor a arrebatarle los vendajes de los dedos con los dientes.

—M-Mikey… ¿qué haces? —preguntó el mayor entre suspiros.

Raphael prestó su completa atención a los movimientos del más pequeño sin dejar de atender los dedos de su líder. Su hermanito no apartaba su rostro del cuello de Leo, pero lo que más llamaba su atención era que sus manitas traviesas se habían deslizado hasta el pecho del cuerpo que estaba comenzando a atender, haciendo movimientos torpes pero continuos sobre este.

Después de obligar a Leonardo a que diera unas cuantas lamidas a sus dedos para que estos quedaran cubiertos con saliva, llevaría a cabo su propósito. Estaba preparado; ansioso. Se relamió los labios un par de veces antes de observar las muecas de dolor en el rostro de Leo al presionar uno de sus grandes dedos sobre su estrecha entrada.

—¡Ah! ¡Raphael! ¿Estás loco? —el mayor se enderezó un poco en su lugar para poder hablar con su hermano, provocando que Mikey interrumpiera sus masajes—. Eso jamás funcionará. Tu dedo nunca entrará ahí abajo.

—¡Claro que entrará! ¿Si no como crees que los maricas tienen sexo?

Leonardo abrió mucho los ojos ante estas palabras que como en cámara lenta vio delinearse en los labios de su hermano menor, pues aquella palabra clave le había hecho reaccionar, apenas, hacia donde los llevaba todo esto.

Comenzó a removerse un tanto insatisfecho, pero rápidamente fue dominado por Raphael y arrojado nuevamente a los brazos de Mikey.

—No seas cobarde, Leo —le dio un par de besos antes de continuar para calmarlo—. Recuerda que _si no duele, no sirve_.

Aquella frase no era argumento válido en estos momentos; mucho menos sabiendo que quien tendría que _sacrificarse_ era él mismo.

—No tenses los músculos —aclaró—. Aprieta los dientes y si quieres… Puedes morder la mano de Mikey si el dolor es insoportable.

—¡Ey! —reclamó el menor.

Raphael aprovechó la distracción para presionar más contra aquella cavidad que se resistía a dejarlo entrar. Leo cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras comenzó a morder su labio inferior; dolía como el mismo diablo pero no quería ceder. Era eso o soportar las burlas de Raphael por cobarde.

El de rojo estaba comenzando a fastidiarle la idea de que su dedo efectivamente no pudiera entrar ahí abajo, pues por más que ponía moderada presión, hasta ahora sólo había logrado sacarle un par de quejas al mayor. Si l hacía con más fuerza, lo más probable es que sufriera algún desgarre.

—Imposible —suspiró con fastidio—. Eres tan casto que pareces querer serlo por el resto de tu vida.

—Guarda silencio —enrojeció, desviando la mirada para evitar toparse con la de Raphael—. ¿Y… ahora qué?

—¡ESPEREN!

Como caído del cielo, Donatello llegó a toda prisa, rodeando el sofá y entregándole una botellita con un líquido opaco a Raphael.

—¿Qué rayos es esto? —preguntó, observando de fondo, el rostro curioso de Leo y Mikey.

—Gel lubricante —soltó con poco aliento después de correr—. Jamás podrás abrirte paso… sin esto.

Leonardo vio una chispa encender los ojos de Raphael; había llegado la hora.

El de rojo puso un poco del contenido de esa botellita directo en la parte baja de su hermano y no tardó en volver a ejercer la misma presión sobre esta.

Leo abrió la boca, formando una perfecta "O" que su hermano supo apreciar a la perfección. El mayor no encontró otra forma de desviar su atención de aquella caliente presión que atrapando los brazos de Mikey, aferrándose a ellos con moderada fuerza para que su hermanito no pensara que era un debilucho al no soportar pequeñeces como aquella.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el menor, observándolo con esos redondos ojos color cielo.

Leo asintió, tratando de distraerse con los mimos del más pequeño. Pero aquello que arrebató su completa atención fue la mirada expectante que Donatello tenía sobre él. La posaba de vez en cuando en Raphael, como deseando que le hiciera lo mismo.

Aquello, literalmente, se estaba volviendo perturbador. Era un escenario, que jamás en su corta existencia, imaginó protagonizar.

—¡Ah! —gimió por primera vez cuando Raphael comenzó con movimientos rítmicos, tocando un punto que lo volvió loco—. Ahí… Haz eso de nuevo.

—Como el líder ordene —jugueteó el de rojo.

Estaba atento; deseoso; excitado. Raphael podía ver en primera fila como uno de sus dedos se perdía en el interior de su hermano conforme seguía con aquellos movimientos que evidentemente estaban volviendo loco al mayor.

—Continúa… —dijo entre suspiros—… estoy llegando a…

—¡No! —lo interrumpió Rapha.

Leo se sobresaltó cuando su hermano paró en seco los estímulos y envolvió con su mano el miembro a punto de estallar.

Se quejó, pues estaba debajo de Raphael, después de ser abruptamente convencido de hacer aquello, y ahora este le ordenaba que parara.

—¡No juegues con esto, Raphael! —se quejó, llevando su mano hasta su dolorosa erección que el rudo se negaba a soltar.

—Créeme… —intentó calmarlo—… valdrá la pena. ¡Donnie! —el aludido se sobre saltó, pues estaba embelesado con la simple imagen de la mano de Raphael sobre la hombría erecta de su hermano mayor—. Quita esa cara de idiota y ven aquí —ordenó.

Donatello se acercó visiblemente temeroso, aunque internamente estaba ansioso por saber lo que Raphael quería hacer con él; desde la noche anterior se sentía frustrado, pues su hermano lo había dejado con ganas de una verdadera sesión amorosa cuando justo en ese momento Leonardo los interrumpió. Aquella había sido la primera vez que verdaderamente odió a su hermano y su insistencia por cuidarlos tanto.

Aunque ahora, estaba ahí, justo delante de Raphael, listo para entregarse después de que este prácticamente lo había desvirgando frente a ellos.

Raphael se estiró un poco y lo tomó de la mano al verlo caminar tan lento hacia ellos; estaba desesperado por hacer su siguiente jugada, y eso lo demostró cuando se puso de pié y lo obligó a tomar asiento justo al lado del mayor.

—Quédate ahí y observa —ordenó nuevamente.

—¿Qué intentas…?

Raphael interrumpió a Leonardo cuando lo tomó de las piernas y lo giró para que quedara frente a él y observó con detalle aquella escena; Leo estaba en medio de sus hermanitos menores, listo para ser poseído, pues su expresión y su latente hombría le estaban diciendo que no perdiera más tiempo.

Por fin se acercó a ellos, y cuando lo vio con intenciones de tocarlo, Leo abrió un poco sus piernas, preparándose para lo que venía.

Pero lejos de que Raphael se posicionara entre sus muslos, ocurrió lo contrario; lo tomó por los hombros, subió sus pies al sofá, justo a cada costado de Leo, y quedó posicionado sobre él, colocando cada una de sus musculosas piernas a sus costados.

—Donnie... —el joven se sobre saltó nuevamente cuando escuchó al chico rudo pronunciar su nombre—… ¿porqué no ayudas un poco aquí abajo?

Raphael aún no se decidía a sentarse sobre el regazo del mayor, esperando que el de morado hiciera su parte; obviamente Donatello sabía exactamente a qué se refería.

Con manos temblorosas, aceptó el lubricante de manos de Raphael, y ante la excitada mirada de Leo, vertió un poco en su aún rígida hombría, la cual, por instinto, comenzó a masajear para esparcir bien aquél resbaloso líquido.

Su corazón se aceleró más de lo que imaginó cuando su hermano mayor emitió un ligero gemido al ser tocado de aquella manera; y ya ni hablar del mismo Donatello, pues sentir aquella extensión caliente resbalando entre sus dedos lo hacía imaginar tantas cosas.

La sorpresa llegó cuando, expectante del miembro de su hermano y la entrepierna palpitante de Raphael golpeando el estomago de Leo, observó una manita regordeta apresar nerviosamente el miembro del de rojo, avivándolo en la espera de la verdadera acción.

—¡Ah! Mikey… —jadeó, sorpresivamente emocionado por aquél inexperto movimiento—… eso es. Despacio.

Comenzó a guiarlo, sintiendo rápidamente una traviesa lengua resbalar por una de sus mejillas hasta llegar a su cuello, donde unos juguetones dientes comenzaron a presionar contra su ya transpirada piel.

—Parece que alguien está ansioso —rió al escuchar los gemidos del menor ahogarse contra su garganta—. Para un momento… —gimió de nuevo—… no quiero venirme antes de tiempo.

El pequeño paró de estimularlo, prestando atención a lo que estaba sucediendo frente a él; Raphael quitó la mano de Donnie del miembro de Leo para enseguida sentarse sobre esta, haciéndole paso dolorosamente en su interior.

—¡Maldición! —se quejó—. Esto duele más de lo que parece.

—Vaya, el poderoso Raphael Hamato quejándose de algo tan simple —sonrió el mayor, obligándolo a rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

—Calla y muévete —ordenó, completamente rojo por todo lo que estaba experimentando.

Leo mordisqueó los pliegues de su plastrón, aferrándolo más a su cuerpo cuando clavó sus uñas en las fuertes piernas, empujando su pelvis contra su entrepierna y provocando que diera ligeros brinquitos para tener un contacto más profundo.

—Mh… Sí. Eres tan estrecho, Rapha —soltó Leo entre gemidos—. No sé cómo pude ignorar esto por tanto tiempo.

—Ah. Leo… Que mal ejemplo das frente a tus hermanitos.

El mayor pudo haber olvidado que los más pequeño estaban justo sentados a su lado, pero aquello se volvía imposible dado a los masajes que Donatello hacía en sus hombros al mismo tiempo en que Mikey seguía masturbando a quien con tanto deseo penetraba cada vez más rápido.

Su pensamiento voló más allá de las calientes entrañas de Raphael cuando Donnie lo obligó a girar su cabeza hacia él, demandando la atención de sus labios y soltando sus gemidos dentro de la boca del chico genio.

Era tan excitante tener tanta atención sobre él, pues mientras su hermano seguía metiendo cada vez más adentro su lengua, degustando de su garganta mientras Raphael gruñía su nombre por sobre su cabeza.

—Más… fuerte, Leo —gimió el de rojo—. Pareces una… niña.

El aludido movió más fuerte sus caderas y se separó de Donatello, quien parecía un poco ansioso y decepcionado por romper aquél contacto.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí! De eso hablo. ¡Sigue!

El rostro de Raphael estaba rojo, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras absorto en esos sensuales gestos, Leonardo lo observaba esperando el momento de vaciar su semilla dentro de aquél cuerpo que parecía fundirse con el propio gracias al calor que emanaban ambos.

—Dentro —pidió mientras soltaba su aliento sobre el rostro extasiado de su hermano—. Hazlo dentro.

Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, pues el interior de Raphael se contraía cada vez más sobre su hombría, provocando una deliciosa sensación cuando aquella espesura blanca y caliente llenó por completo a Raphael. Enseguida, y después de un par de embestidas más, Rapha hizo lo mismo en la mano de Mikey, quien seguía con aquellos suaves masajes en su parte privada.

Raphael se levantó, quedándose de pie frente al sofá con piernas temblorosas y la mirada de Leo sin aparatarse de la suya. Estaba agitado, rojo y esos ojos azules no hacían más que contemplarlo a detalle; aunque lejos de asemejarse a un duelo de miradas, estaban reconociéndose; estudiándose. Definitivamente las cosas iban a cambiar desde este día, pues el placer que ambos había experimentado por primera vez en manos del otro, marcaba el inicio de un gran cambio en su relación.

Leo parecía satisfecho, encontrando una agradable visión cuando Donatello se levantó presuroso de su lugar, empujando a Raphael sobre el montón de golosinas esparcidas en la mesita frente al sofá. No le dio tiempo de recuperar el aliento cuando ya había atrapado los labios del de rojo en un beso que reclamaba algo más inocentes toqueteos.

El mayor observó con cierta emoción como sus hermano comenzaban una apasionante sesión de besos frente a él, así que se giró a ver a Mikey, quien también parecía tener toda su atención sobre el sensual espectáculo sobre la mesita de las golosinas.

Atrajo su atención tomándolo de la mano, pues repentinamente se había dado cuenta que su pequeño hermanito necesitaba un poco más de atención; algo más parecido a lo que él y Raphael habían tenido hace apenas unos segundos atrás.

—Ven, acérate un poco más —le pidió al mismo tiempo en que se recostaba en el espacio libre del sofá, descansando su cabeza sobre el acolchonado brazo aterciopelado—. Quiero que me toques, Mikey. Que aprendas junto conmigo.

El pequeño enrojeció con furia, pues Leo podía ver esas pequitas en su rostro volverse casi blancas ante la tonalidad roja que estaba apoderándose del resto de su cara. En cuanto lo atrajo, lo ayudó a colocarse sobre él, rodeando con sus fuertes piernas las caderas del más pequeño, atrayéndolo más hacia él.

—¿Quieres hacerlo esta vez? —preguntó el de azul.

Asintió tan fuerte que imaginó esa calva cabecita salir despedida por los cielos. Mikey era quien había iniciado todo esto, y aunque al principio Leo estaba muy en desacuerdo con esto, no podía negar que la seducción que había sufrido por parte de Raphael había sido el factor detonante, por lo que ya no podía dar marcha atrás; deseaba a Mikey, y no de forma reciente, pues el niño era tan descuidado que no había día dentro del periodo de celo en que este no lo provocara de alguna manera con su siempre efusivo comportamiento. Y aunque su ideal siempre fue ser él quien llevara el control, debía darle la oportunidad al más pequeño de perder su inocencia como todo macho tenía derecho.

Leo había tenido el privilegio de desvirgar al más rudo de la familia, y aunque automáticamente el también había dejado de ser virgen, eso no le quitaba la oportunidad de volver inolvidable la primera vez de su querido hermanito menor.

Después de todo, Raphael parecía estar controlando muy bien la situación con Donatello.

Llevó la mano hasta los genitales de Mikey, los cuales apenas se asomaban. Aquella parte baja estaba muy hinchada, lo que claramente le decía a su hermano que el pequeño estaba excitado desde hace rato y le habían puesto atención desde entonces.

Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad cuando, rosando sus dedos con aquél apenas visible miembro, Mikey emitió un fuerte gemido que incluso llamó la atención de Raphael y Donatello.

—Vaya que Mikey le trae ganas a Leo —se burló por lo bajo el chico rudo.

—No tanto como yo a ti —terminó Donatello, reclamando nuevamente lo labios de su hermano.

Y no mentía. Raphael podía sentir claramente el deseo de su hermano atreves e aquél apasionado beso; Donatello lo había iniciado, pero rápidamente se dejó manejar por el mayor, quien parecía no querer dejar un centímetro de su boca sin recorrer.

Sus lenguas lucharon hasta que se vieron faltos de oxigeno, razón por la cual tuvieron que separarse.

—Tranquilo, Donnie —le sonrió, notando la impaciencia en aquellos ojos rojizos—. Deja un poco de Raphael para los demás.

—No puedo esperar ni un segundo más —dijo esto mientras ponía una de sus manos en la entrepierna del otro—. Desde el día de ayer en lo único en lo que estoy pensando es en ti, y en la forma en la que me tocaste.

—Vaya. Si que estás desesperado.

—No tienes idea —terminó de decir el menor, atacando directamente a la yugular del otro.

Sintió las mordidas y la lengua de su hermano sobre su cuello, además de aquella traviesa mano reavivando el ya endurecido miembro de quien era por poco, mayor que él.

Sí, él también lo deseaba, desde aquél momento en que escuchó aquellas palabras mágicas; «Está bien… Hagámoslo».

Absolutamente toda la noche, aquella petición por parte de su hermano el más inteligente, no dejó de darle vueltas a su cabeza, sintiendo frustración y rabia cada vez que recordaba la forma tan cruel en que Leo los había interrumpido. ¿Y cómo aplicaba su venganza contra este ultimo? Dejándolo que lo cogiera en primer lugar.

Reprimiendo un gruñido ante la atención que Donatello ponía sobre él, decidió que los papeles no debían ser así; tomó con fuerza el caparazón de su hermano y rodó en la mesita, yendo a parar al suelo, pero esta vez Raphael había quedado sobre el delgado cuerpo de Donatello.

—Ahora sí Donnie —echó un vistazo a la escena que protagonizaban Leo y Mikey, riendo sutilmente al ver que se masturbaban uno al otro previo al acto sexual para después volver su atención a quien tenía debajo—. Eres todo para mí, y nadie nos interrumpirá esta vez.

Los sonidos nada prudentes que sus hermano exteriorizaban se escucharon de fondo cuando obligó a Donatello a abrir las piernas frente a él al mismo tiempo en que daba una larga lamida a sus labios antes de descender lentamente por su cuerpo, pasando aquella humedad a lo largo de su plastrón hasta llegar al lugar que tanto deseaba.

Dio un par de lamida antes de engullir el miembro ya despierto de su hermano, el cual le advertía sutilmente que Donatello estaba más que listo para un siguiente paso, pero aún así decidió jugar un poco con él antes de la verdadera acción.

—Ah… Sí, Raphie… así.

Aquello era música para sus oídos; Donnie no tenía miedo de exteriorizar el deseo que sentía por él, lo cual le daba la grata impresión de que podría escuchar sin miramientos cada uno de los sonidos que él mismo provocara sin tener que preocuparse porque este se los guardara debido a la vergüenza.

—Así me gusta Donnie —dijo después de despegar un momento su boca del palpitante miembro—. Mientras más expresiva sea esa boquita, me esforzaré más en recompensarte.

Observó divertido la expresión de su hermano, y aprovechando que tenía toda su atención, volvió a su trabajo, lamiendo toda aquella extensión frente a él sin quitar esos brillantes ojos claros de los entrecerrados escarlata de Donatello. Este último echó su cabeza para atrás cuando Raphael volvió a engullirlo para comenzar un ritmo pausado y agonizante.

—¡Más, Raphie! ¡Sí! ¡Así! ¡ASÍ! —gimoteó, complaciendo el oído de quien estaba deseoso de tomarlo cuanto antes.

Se sintió completamente envuelto hasta llegar a la garganta de su hermano, pues este había comenzado a forzar cada vez más la profundidad de su boca con tal de no dejar un solo centímetro expuesto de su hermano.

Se separó rápidamente de él cuando sintió un poco de líquido pre seminal a media garganta, por lo que decidió continuar de otra manera para evitar que su hermano llegara al clímax antes de tiempo.

Ante la mirada reprobatoria de Donatello por parar aquél acto, decidió que era tiempo de lo más emocionante, así que tomó el botecillo de gel de la mesa, vertió un poco a lo largo de todo su miembro, y él mismo comenzó a prepararse para lo que seguía.

El chico genio se apoyó en sus codos para tener una mejor vista de la maravillosa escena frente a él, y mientras delineaba los labios con la lengua, saboreando el momento, observaba atento la forma en que Raphael se masturbaba, contemplando aquél maravilloso y grande miembro prepararse para invadirlo.

—Suficiente —dijo cuando vio a Donatello morder su labio inferior y mirar directamente su hombría en señal de impaciencia.

Aquello había sido tan… provocador.

Cuando se posicionó sobre él, Donatello separó él mismo las piernas, elevando las rodillas para darle un mejor acceso al mayor.

—¿Listo para ser desflorado? —preguntó con burla.

Pero Donatello no se sintió ofendido, simplemente asintió, recibiendo de golpe a su hermano en su interior y sintiendo como se desgarraba internamente ante tan brusca intromisión.

—¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea! —ahogó un grito sin poder evitar aquellas palabras.

Había sido doloroso; mucho a decir verdad.

Se retorció debajo de su hermano, sintiendo el enorme esfuerzo de Raphael por no moverse al verlo en aquella situación.

—¿Quieres que pare? —preguntó, preocupado por una posible respuesta positiva.

—¡N-no te atrevas! —sentenció.

Respiró hondo, tratando de acostumbrarse a ese cuerpo extraño que invadía su interior, relajándose un poco cuando sintió más del gel frio en la unión que ambas partes privadas hacían.

Sonrió para sus adentros; Raphael se había preocupado por él, intentando que el dolor desapareciera con un poco más de esa cosa resbaladiza sobre la adolorida parte baja de su hermanito.

Donatello hizo un movimiento circular con su pelvis cuando sintió que ya podría soportar un poco más el dolor, rogándole con ello a Raphael que continuara con su trabajo.

Obviamente, este no se hizo esperar.

—Despacio… despacio… —pidió mientras las caderas de Raphael se movían de adelante hacia atrás, empujando un par de veces su cuerpo completo.

Literalmente sentía que lo estaban partiendo por la mitad, y era un dolor justificable, pues al ser su primera vez, sabía que sería así de incomodo al principio.

Repentinamente, un audaz movimiento del mayor provocó un punzante dolor en la parte baja de su vientre, seguido de una oleada de pequeños choques eléctricos en la unión húmeda y resbalosa que tenía Raphael sobre él.

—¡Ahí! ¡AHÍ! —gimió en voz alta.

—Grita más fuerte, Donnie —ordenó—. No te escucho.

Obviamente era mentira; estaba tan atento a su unión con Donatello que escuchaba cada gutural sonido nacer desde su garganta, pero él quería más. Quería que con sonidos y palabras, su hermanito lo llevara a la cúspide de sentimientos que caracterizaban un buen orgasmo.

—¡Me encanta lo que haces, Raphie! —gimoteó, temblando debajo el cuerpo del aludido—. ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Eres tan viril… y estás tan duro…

Arrastró la última palabra cuando sintió más fuertes y veloces las embestidas de Raphael, arrastrando su cuerpo sobre el suelo mientras su caparazón hacia ese extraño sonido al topar tan fuerte contra este.

Estaba funcionando; a su hermano le gustaba escuchar cosas sucias y que le levantaran el ego cuando hacía su mejor esfuerzo por satisfacer a quien tenía debajo.

Y si toda esa adrenalina y pasión desbordante podía controlarla con unas simples palabras como aquellas, tenía la excusa perfecta para llamar la atención de Raphael cada vez que lo necesitara tanto como lo hacía en estos momentos.

Observó los ojos casi en blanco de su hermano, pues invadido por el placer no podía hacer otra cosa que contemplar con detalle el rostro extasiado de tan perfecto ser; quería a Raphael tanto o más de lo que imaginó sentir por April hace mucho tiempo, pero era tan estúpido y cobarde que nunca tendría el valor de si quiera insinuárselo.

Raphael era tan masculino y salvaje que imaginó que con la simple mención de un sentimiento parecido terminaría en una fuerte paliza contra su debilucho cuerpo de cerebrito.

Y ahora lo tenía ahí, justo sobre él y a pocos segundos de protagonizar el mayor orgasmo de sus vidas.

—¡Termina dentro! ¡Dentro! —suplicó—. ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Más rápido. ¡Más! ¡MAS!

Estaba atrasando su desahogo el mayor tiempo posible, pero aquellas expresiones tan sexys saliendo de la boca de su hermano no ayudaron mucho, terminando por vaciarse dentro de aquél estrecho, y ahora suyo, interior.

Se derrumbó sobre él, provocando un gemido más en Donnie, pero esta vez por sentir a tan pesado cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Sintió la boca de Raphael descansar sobre la propia, llenándolo de aquél vapor que emanaba mediante gemidos y conforme regularizaba su respiración.

—Me encanta como hueles —dijo el menor entre suspiros—. Eres simplemente perfecto.

Raphael se acomodó un poco, observando con detalle el rostro de su hermano, quien parecía mirarlo con adoración. No sabía exactamente lo aquella mirada significaba, pero sabía que era algo importante, así que se acercó despacio a los labios de su hermano, brindándole un tierno beso que termino de provocar sentimientos confusos entre ambos.

—Estuviste fabuloso, Donnie —le dijo después de separase—. Tenemos que repetirlo. Pero tendré que enseñarte un par de palabras sucias que creo sonarán sexys viniendo de ti.

Donatello sonrió esperanzado; aquello hacia nacer en su interior un sinfín de escenarios donde él y Raphael por fin pudieran estar juntos; aún más de lo que ya lo estaban siendo hermanos.

Sintió nuevamente todo el peso de su hermano contra él, pues este se había recostado sobre su pecho para poder recuperarse totalmente del desgaste de energía de hace unos momentos.

Intentaron relajarse; no tanto para no quedarse dormidos, pero si lo suficiente para reponer lo perdido. Eso hasta que un sonido extraño llamó su atención, desviando su mirada hasta el sofá, donde Leo y Mikey parecían seguir _divirtiéndose_ juntos.

—¿Dónde está el lubricante? —preguntó temeroso el más pequeño, presintiendo lo doloroso que sería para Leo el entrar sin un poco de ayuda.

—No lo necesitas, Mikey —sonrió el mayor, comprensivo—. Raphael me dejó bien preparado para poder recibirte.

Vio el rostro de Mikey encenderse de nueva cuenta; aquello se estaba volviendo muy difícil para el más joven de los hermanos, quien nunca imaginó poder hacer aquello con su admirable hermano mayor.

Adoraba a Mikey y a su inocencia, pero en estos momentos en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que lo quería dentro, cuanto antes.

Tomó el miembro de su hermano y lo colocó justo donde debía para animarlo un poco más. «Anda… Empuja», le indicó, intentando que la vergüenza no se apoderara del pequeño Michelangelo. Este le hizo caso, y con todo el cuidado que podía tener, se adentró al cuerpo de Leo, quien mordía sus labios para no soltar un sonido que pudiera poner más nervioso al joven novato.

—Así es, Mikey —dijo en un gran suspiro, después de acostumbrarse a la intromisión—. Ahora muévete un poco.

Obedeció enseguida, pues aquella sensación que creaba el interior de Leo sobre su hombría provocaba una exquisita sensación de gozo bastante nueva para él.

Lejos de lo tonto e ignorante que sus hermano podían pensar que era en estos temas, Mikey era un joven adulto que sabía a la perfección en qué consistía el sexo y había hecho movimientos sutiles para que alguno de sus hermanos probara con él lo que aquél acto carnal podía ofrecerle a mentes jóvenes y curiosas como las suyas.

En realidad, estaba tan deseoso de saber lo que se sentía que más de una vez intentó jugar consigo mismo, fallando en el intento a creer que objetos inanimados como sus nunchakus podrían ofrecerle el placer que tanto buscaba sentir.

Se maldijo un par de veces al irremediablemente salir lastimado de aquellas prácticas; las estúpidas películas para adultos no siempre tenían la razón.

—Muévete más rápido, Mikey —pidió el mayor.

—No te preocupes, intrépido… —Mikey escuchó una conocida voz detrás de él al mismo tiempo que unos fuertes brazos lo rodeaban por detrás—… yo lo guío.

Raphael se posicionó tras él sobre el sofá, dando pequeñas embestidas con su pelvis a su parte baja del caparazón, indicándole como y que tan rápido debía moverse.

—Ahora apunta en varias direcciones para que encuentres el sitio indicado —susurró el de rojo en su oído.

Michelangelo obedeció y moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba, vio a Leo retorcerse debajo de él, dejando salir de su boca sonidos aún más audibles.

—Ahí, Mikey… justo ahí.

—_Touché_ —susurró el de rojo antes de clavar su boca en el cuello de su hermanito.

Mikey observó a Donatello arrodillarse frente al sofá, atrapando entre sus manos la virilidad expuesta de Leo para después lamerla lentamente. Justo en ese momento, el pequeño sintió que sus gruesas piernitas eran separadas un poco y con mucho cuidado para no obligarlo a salir de Leo.

Aspiró hondo; sabía exactamente lo que eso significaba.

Sintió la dureza de Raphael buscar su entrada, y cuando la encontró a ciegas, empujó dentro de él. Se había visto apretando los labios al creer que su hermano no había sido lo suficientemente considerado como para poner algo de lubricación en su entrada, pero sintió el caliente liquido resbalar en su interior, lo cual significaba que Raphael se había preparado con anterioridad.

El joven rudo empujó con fuerza sobre él, y aunque dolía mucho, aquello sólo podía intensificar las sensaciones que el caliente interior de su hermano mayor ejercía sobre él. Esos movimientos rápidos lo ayudaron a no detenerse, pues mientras Raphael lo empujaba a él, Mikey de adentraba cada vez más rápido y fuerte sobre Leonardo.

Y entonces, los tres hermano mayores presenciaron una escena tan extraña que no imaginaban, pudiera caber dentro de aquél momento;

—M… miauh...

Había maullado; simplemente Mikey había exteriorizado ese sonido tan… poco común al tiempo en que se quedaba congelado, sintiendo cada vez más a dentro la ardiente virilidad de su hermano.

Leonardo notó que su hermanito no se movería debido a que estaba perdiéndose en las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos, por lo que decidió moverse él mismo mientras Donatello seguía ofreciéndole un excelente trabajo oral.

El de morado sintió a su hermano explotar en su boca, llenándolo inmediatamente de aquél liquido de extraño sabor.

Aún así lo degustó todo, ofreciéndole una excelente vista a Leo mientras lo limpiaba lentamente con su lengua.

Leo se dejó caer completamente el brazo de sofá, sintiendo que su corazón no resistiría más.

Por su parte, Mikey se vino dentro e Leo, y aún sin terminar, sacó su miembro de aquél húmedo agujero, salpicando un poco a Donatello, quien seguía sin despegarse del mayor.

Raphael dio un par de embestidas más en el interior de Mikey y terminó, separándose del muchachito mientras este quedaba recostado sobre un cansado Leo después de que Donnie loe dejara en paz.

Mikey se acomodó en el cuello de Leo y ambos quedaron en aquella posición sin intenciones de moverse. Leonardo se arrulló con los ronroneos de Mikey, quien seguía un poco agitado por el enorme esfuerzo que había realizado.

—Te quiero, Leo —dijo en voz baja antes de quedarse dormido.

El de azul quería decir que sentía lo mismo, pero el sueño lo venció y se adentró al mundo de los sueños abrazando al más pequeño de sus hermano, arrullado por aquellos tiernos ronroneos descubiertos recientemente.

—Ven aquí, Donnie

El joven genio escucho ser llamado por Raphael para sacarlo del embelesamiento que tenía al ver con ternura aquella escena de sus hermanos dormir así de cómodos y juntos.

Raphael estiró la mano y lo atrajo hacia él; permanecía sentado al otro extremo del sofá, justo donde había caído después de aquella proeza contra Michelangelo.

Donatello comprendió lo que aquello significaba, así que se sentó sobre el regazo de su hermano y acomodó para dormir abrazado a él; sentados en un pequeño espacio del sofá dado de Mikey y Leo ocupaban casi todo el largo, pero juntos al fin de cuentas.

—¿Cómo se ocurrió eso ultimo? —preguntó, recordando lo sexy que se había visto al unirse a lo que sus hermano estaban haciendo.

—Digamos que era una pequeña venganza para Mikey —rió quedo el de rojo—. Pero también como una recompensa por iniciar todo esto.

Y dicho esto, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, Donatello se quedó dormido abrazado de su hermano, quien después de contemplar unos minutos más aquella expresión, se dejó llevar, uniéndose a sus hermanos en un tranquilo y más que mereció descanso.

…

Se habían levantado temprano para limpiar el gran desastre que había provocado en ausencia de Splinter, además de una agradable lucha para quitarse de encima los diferentes tipos de fluidos que tenían sobre sus cuerpos. «¡Lo siento tanto!», se disculpó Mikey cuando vio unos pequeños hilos de sangre entre las piernas de Leo justo después de despertar.

Todos lo calmaron advirtiéndole que era completamente normal y que no había nada de que temer; el cuerpo del macho en cualquier especie no estaba diseñado para aquél tipo de actividades, pero eran consecuencias que estaban dispuesto a asumir con tal de no olvidar lo sucedido en las paredes subterráneas de aquella obscura guaria.

—El maestro se fue a dormir —advirtió Leo— y mi habitación es la más alejada. ¿Les apetece pasar la noche ahí?

—Lo siento Leo —se disculpó el de rojo, tomando la mano de Donatello—, pero esta noche quiero mostrarle _algo_ a Donnie en un almacén abandonado no muy lejos de aquí.

El mayor sonrió con complicidad ante el enrojecido rostro de su hermano genio, quien después de escuchar un «¿Estás de acuerdo?» por parte de Raphael, asintió un poco abochornado.

—Bien —rió por lo bajo el de azul—. Pero mañana en mi habitación. Así no nos dejarán fuera de su _fiesta_ privada.

—Claro —lo apuntó Raphael, directo al rostro—. Mañana no te escaparas; por la noche dejé que fueras tú quien dominara, pero créeme cuando te digo que batallarás para volver a tener el control.

—¿No lo recuerdas Raph? Amo el peligro.

Sonrió perversamente cuando aquellas palabras fueron usadas en su contra y después se dejó guiar por Donnie, quien lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo a la salida de las alcantarillas. Ya mañana tendría tiempo de callarle la boca a Leo, pero esta noche aprovecharía para estar a solas con su hermano genio y hacerle prácticamente de todo lo que tenía en mente.

Ya encontraría la forma de convencerlo ante las ideas más descabelladas que ya cruzaban su mente.

—Estaremos de vuelta en una hora o dos —levantó un poco la voz para poder ser escuchado, pero se quedó embobado con el lindo trasero de su hermano y esas piernas que cada vez se alejaban un poco más—. Mejor que sean tres.

Y dicho esto, desaparecieron en la negrura de aquellas alcantarillas.

—¿Y tú si quieres dormir en mi habitación hoy, Mikey? —preguntó, contemplando su despiste ante las traviesas manos de Raphael tocar el trasero de Donatello conforme se alejaban.

El más joven saltó sobre su hermano como única respuesta.

De esa forma, se encaminaron hasta la habitación de Leo, donde podrían continuar con lo que habían iniciado el día anterior, pues estaba deseoso de volver a escuchar aquellos extraños sonidos que su lindo hermanito hacía en la intimidad.

FIN

**Porfavor no me odien (sonríe nerviosa). Lo acepto, continué con la misma fórmula que "Simulador de estrellas" pero esta vez sin un concepto más de trasfondo que el simple deseo sexual entre los hermanitos.**

**Espero les haya gustado mi forma de expresar la felicidad que tengo por cumplir tantos años en un lugar tan maravilloso como lo es esta página. Tal vez para muchos de ustedes no sea la gran cosa, pero escribir para ustedes me motiva y anima a diario. Así que por favor háganme saber qué les pareció mi más reciente y retorcida idea.**

**¡Besos y abrazos para todos!**

**PD: ¡Chonik! ¡Aquí está el raro resultado del que te hablé! (guiño).**

**PD2: La idea salió de un documental llamado "La extraña vida sexual de las tortugas", el cual está leyendo Donnie al inicio del fanfic. Es por eso que decidí ponerle este nombre (pulgar arriba).**

…**Miss GRavedad.**


End file.
